Cold Hands, Warm Heart
by Busby-Lizzy
Summary: "Romano, why are your hands in the freezer?" Spain asked confused. Romano turned around as if he was caught stealing a cookie. "No reason."... After eating breakfast and hearing Belgium and Netherlands' conversation, Romano tries testing a theory. And regrets having Spain as a lover, because he just walks in without knocking. RomanoXSpain, slightly BelgiumXNetherlands


Warnings: boys love, Romano's potty mouth, shameless fluff, make-out scene, human and country names used, maybe slightly OOC I don't know.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or any of its characters, they all belong to their rightful owners. (I pity people with hundred+ fics, it's really tiring to write this over and over again... And yes, I'm stupid enough, not to copy and paste it *endless facepalm*)

Romano sat at the dining table, eating Belgian chocolates like his life depended on it. They were really delicious. Belgium watched with an amused smile on her face. "You really like those, don't you?" She asked and he nodded in return. "It's not like I could eat them every day." He retorted and reminded himself why he was there anyway.

Belgium, not so long ago, had a new king. And that means celebrating with your friends. Most people left late last night, except Romano and Holland of course. Romano couldn't pass up the free dinner, he didn't have to go home yet. And that meant, not having to work. And everyone knew how much Romano likes lying around doing nothing. But still he was going home this afternoon, he couldn't take this cold weather anymore, Italy was much warmer in the summer.

"Where is Netherlands, by the way?" Romano asked, he dreaded silences even if he denied it, Belgium could see it in his eyes. "He's doing groceries, but he should be back soon. So tell me, how are things going with Spain?" Belgium asked, why were straight girls always so interested in gay relationships. Romano lowered his head, anger and sadness filling his eyes. "There's nothing to tell. I think he still likes me, but he grows angry and impatient for me to say it back. But it took me a while to even realize my feelings, it'll take a while before I even tell him, that stupid idiot." Belgium smiled sympathetic, while Romano continued ranting and calling Spain names.

"I noticed things weren't going as smoothly as ever yesterday at the party. I'm sorry for you. But if you just tell him that it's hard for you to tell him, then he'll understand." Belgium tried to reason with him, Romano looked at her with a 'I-already-tried' expression. "It just doesn't work for me, Bel." Before Belgium could find a could retort, Netherlands walked through the door.

"Hi Romano, hallo schattie." Netherlands said casually, put the groceries down and pecked Belgium on the lips. "Hallo schat." She retorted and he put his arms around her. "Amai, koude handen." She said surprised, but very happy at the same time, it confused Netherlands. She smiled and quietly said. "Koude handen hebben betekend een warm hart hebben." Romano looked at them in confusion, he doesn't understand the language at all. Belgium caught him gaze and explained. "I said, if you have cold hands it means you have a warm heart." Romano nodded in understanding and finished drinking his coffee. "And Romano," She said, catching Romano's interest. "Maybe you should try having cold hands for once."

It was one week later, and Romano was in his kitchen, it seems he spends a lot of time there lately. He still thought about his conversation with Belgium, he knew what she meant with the last comment she said. 'You should have a warm heart for once.' Romano knew it was true, if he wanted to keep Spain by his side then he should try. But Romano has never had a kind, selfless heart. When he wanted to keep Italy by his side, he tried bullying that potato bastard away. However Spain and his brother did not approve, and Germany seemed unaffected. When he wants to try and tell Antonio he loves him, Tonio does something stupid and Romano insults him, again. Romano suddenly had a weird, but in his eyes a wonderful idea.

Does this theory actually work? He thought and with a small, confident smile he opened the freezer. What was in there, ice, lots and lots of ice. There was one shelve filled, only with ice. He put his hands in it and made himself comfortable on the ground. He sat there for a few minutes, his hands were freezing about now. He yelled out all the swearwords he knew. Because he yelled so loud, he didn't hear the door open and someone coming in.

"Romano, why are your hands in the freezer?" Spain asked confused. Romano turned around, bumped into the fridge door and cursed. His expression resembled one of a child caught stealing a cookie from the cookie jar right before dinner. "No reason." He said casually, his eyes darted away from Antonio's.

He pulled his hands out of the ice and closed the fridge door. Wincing in the process, Antonio looked at him with a slightly amused and concerned expression. "Did you hurt your hands, because then you have to hold them under water and not, in the freezer." Antonio couldn't help but let a small chuckle out. Not noticing Lovino's glare directed at him. "Don't you knock before you come in?" Romano spit out, very rudely by the way. "I did, but you didn't answer. So I let myself in." Romano cussed under his breath and walked out of the kitchen. Into the living room. He laid down on the couch and turned his back to Antonio.

"So, why did you actually put your hands in the fridge?" He asked, but Romano pretended to be asleep. It was best for him to just forget this event. And after all, the theory didn't work, he's still the same asshole to Spain.

"You will not believe how I found Romano this morning." Antonio was talking to someone, yet Romano had no idea to whom. "He had his hands in the freezer." Antonio said after a while, he was on the phone with someone. Romano knew he had to get up from the couch, he knew that conversation was about him. Romano stretched and sat up, he looked at Antonio who was draped on the couch. He balanced a bowl with cut tomatoes on his lap and held his phone against his ear.

"No, I don't know why he did." He said, he smiled and waved at Romano. Who asked. "Who're you talking to?" Antonio listened to the conversation on the phone before saying. "Belgium." Romano didn't care anymore, Spain often talks to Belgium. "You do, now I'm interested. Tell me."

Spain said amused and looked mischievous at Romano. Something clicked in Romano's mind, they were talking about him. Belgium obviously knew why Romano did what he did, and she was about to tell Spain.

"Spain, don't listen to a word she said. They're all lies!" He yelled and pounced on Spain. Momentarily forgetting there stood a bowl with tomatoes on Antonio's chest. He climbed on Antonio, who was trying to push him off, to steal his phone. Antonio turned over, the tomatoes falling out of the bowl on Romano's, up until now, clean shirt. "God damn it, Antonio!" He yelled, and huffed when Antonio sat down on him, making him unable to move, much. "Get off me, Tonio!" He whined and flailed his arms around.

Antonio still listened to Belgium on the phone. He chuckled and cheerfully said. "Thanks babe, bye and hopefully see you soon!" Romano finally got one leg free and kicked the phone out of Antonio's hand, making it fly with an increasing speed, till it hit the wall with a loud 'bang'.

"Why did you do that for? I was done talking." Antonio said annoyed and turned to look at Lovino beneath him, covered in those delicious tomatoes. His frown turned into a wicked smirk and he leaned down, only an inch away from Romano's lips. His breath ghosting over Lovino's skin, sending shivers down his spine. "And I got the information I wanted." He said and closed the distance between their lips, pressing hard down on Romano.

Romano gasped when they pulled away, catching his breath. While Antonio trailed down his neck, kissing, biting and licking his way down. Lovino moaned every time Antonio marked him, his hands roaming around his body. Romano had his hands in Antonio's hair, pulling and pushing him further down.

Romano was in seventh heaven, it just felt so good. Suddenly he heard a ripping sound. "What the hell, Tonio! Why did you rip my shirt?" Antonio groaned very sexily and breathed. "I'll buy you a new one." Romano couldn't help but living with it for now. Antonio created a trail with his tongue down Lovino's chest. Licking the tomato juice left on his chest and stomach. Spain fingered Romano's pants. Trying to open the button and zipper, but Romano stopped him. "Bedroom." He said with lust filled eyes. Antonio stood up, and right when Lovino tried to stand up, still a bit wobbly because his limbs felt like jelly. Antonio grabbed him, underneath his knees and around his neck and carried him bridal-style to the bedroom.

Romano felt relaxed and completely peaceful, mind and body. He laid down in bed, waiting for Antonio to come out of the shower. Romano almost dozed off, the sound of a door opening and closing wake him up again. Antonio climbed in bed next to Lovino and pulled his lover closer. Wrapping his arms around Romano's waist and chest. He sighed dreamily and whispered in Lovino's ear. "I love you, my sweet tomato."

Romano so caught up in the moment, immediately answered, full of love and desire. "I love you too." He felt Antonio tense and an arm left his side. Instead Antonio used it to lean on, as he looked at Lovino and his hand played absentmindedly with Romano's hair.

He finally caught on to what he said, and rolled over to hide his face in Antonio's chest. Spain tried to roll Romano back, brushing Romano's hand in the process. He smiled a true genuine smile, and held Romano's hand. It was very warm and sweaty, because his cutie was embarrassed and so very nervous. "Lovino?" Antonio said to get his attention. He chastely kissed Romano's cheek and pleaded. "Lovino, please look at me."

Romano shook his head, explaining. "You'll just laugh at me." His voice came out muffled, because he still buried himself in Tonio's side. "I won't, I promise." He knew his Lovino would kill him if he even dared to chuckle.

Romano turned over to look at Antonio, his cheeks tomato red and puffed up. The angry and still surprised, from his confession, expression finished the entire look. Antonio had to bite his lip, not to laugh at Romano's demise of pride. Antonio's shoulders shook, and he covered his big grin with his hand. "I'm sorry, Romano. But you're just so... adorable." Was the last thing Antonio said, before bursting out with laughter. Romano felt even more humiliated right now, turned around, his back facing Antonio.

"I'm so sorry." Antonio said and tried to make peace with Lovino, so they could both go to sleep, peacefully. Romano had enough of the teasing and tried to ignore Tonio's pleas. Antonio grabbed Lovino's hand in his and sighed. "You're probably never going to tell me you love me anymore." Romano nodded, his resistance cracking because of Antonio's velvet-y voice. He leaned into Tonio's chest and let out a small smile.

"Well, dear Lovino. You've proven today that you don't need cold hands to have a beautiful, warm, sensitive heart..." Romano playfully groaned, he didn't need to hear this again. But Tonio wasn't quite finished yet. "You just need to get laid before that." "ANTONIO!"

END

Translations

Hallo schat(tie) - hello baby, darling, dear (a nickname)

amai, koude handen - wow (word that expresses surprise), cold hands

koude handen hebben betekend een warm hart hebben - having cold hands means having a warm heart

AN: I've got this, hopefully, funny idea because of a conversation with my mom. I put my hands in hers and mine were ice cold. I asked her, because I heard somewhere before, that it means you are healthy, or something? Then she said this saying that if you have cold hands, you have a warm heart. And because I've had a small writer's block, I thought this might help me. I only have 9 days of my vacation left, but you might expect a FrUk story soon. (I'm working on it, but this story came first.) Another thing I want to ask: Would this fic be T-rated or is it more M-rated?

I hope you liked it, tell me what you think with a review!


End file.
